The United Dominion of Earth and her Colonies
by UnLiMiTeDsHrOcK
Summary: AU of Star Wars where the Universe we know and love is bordered by a slightly altered Milky Way. This is my version of one of the favorite questions... What if Earth was in Star Wars? My first fanfic, and I hope, the first of many! Rated M, though don't expect much worse than language and violence. Set in prequels, though might span farther eventually! (Hopefully)


_Prologue: "The United Dominion of Earth"_

The year is 2269, the 300th anniversary of the first lunar landings. Humanity has, for a century, colonized and mined the Sol system. And now, they have finally created the first ships capable of intergalactic space travel. Their first task to undertake? To begin surveying/colonizing the neighboring star system and to investigate the strange signals coming from the nearby galaxy. Said galaxy is designated as the "Delta-Beta galaxy".

The United Dominion of Earth and her Colonies, and its council of Nations, have sternly and fairly led the Humans of Earth for nearly 150 years. They have brought widespread peace and prosperity for almost 60. Led primarily by representative leaders of the major nations of Earth, there are many representatives of just as many smaller nations as well. Defined as a Democratic Oligarchy with a more classical Republican flair, the government has been quite popular with the peoples of the Dominion. With a fair democratic system, open social rights, and a Free market economy, a Golden Age of discovery and prosperity has emerged from the ashes of World War III.

The war saw a global uprising against the dark age of poverty and censorship that was brought on by the rise of Universal Anarcho-Socialism in the late 21st and 22nd centuries. However, in 2119 a rebellion was sparked, and the birth of the UDE happened in the heart of the land of the free. The rebellion would have many names, WWIII, The 8 Months War, The Great Civil War, The Revolt, and many others. The World would rise from the ashes of The War, unified and ready to look to the future.

Around 8 years would pass after the 300th anniversary launches before any progress would be made in the Delta-Beta mission. However, the mission would be a success and the spacecraft UDV Opportunity, would crossover into a new galaxy. And within days of the crossing over, first-contact would be established with a galactic entity. Great shock would greet the explorers of The Opportunity when the first "Aliens" to greet them, would appear Human and speak/understand English. Not to mention their VASTLY superior technology, The Opportunity was greeted by a warship of "The Galactic Republic." They were then brought aboard the Republic warship, _The Protector_ and introduced to another wonderful new technology, called hyperspace.

With the path already charted by the newly dubbed Terrans of Earth, the hyperspace charters of the Republic established a new hyperspace lane to Earth and the Golden age reached a new peak for the rising nation. Trade would be overseen Jedi diplomats through the Terran Hyper lane that linked with Illum. The Terrans would have their first experience with the Jedi and the Force in general in these dealings. In the next two years the already booming technology sector of the United Dominion of Earth and her Colonies would skyrocket in every sector from military to public. The UDEC military would create the UDSC, or The United Dominion Space Core, and heavily improve its kinetic weaponry initiative. Favoring the rail gun idea for the complete overhaul. After scrapping a majority if not all of its navy in favor creating a Warship that could be used in space. Thus, creating the first of her kind, the UDV _Under No Flag_. With help from Rendili and Kuat drive-yards, she was made into a battlecruiser that had a full turbo-laser arsenal and a new prototype rail gun.

Following the creation of the _Under No Flag_, the UDSC would begin to adopt its previous naval doctrine of carrier-based Warfare. Of which traced itself back to the ancient United States' Naval doctrine of the 20th and 21st centuries. With the knowledge of the Republic's starship metal alloys, and the influx of new ore from its colonies and The Republic, The UDSC Navy expanded at exponential rates. And as a show of good faith, during a crisis on the planet Naboo, the newly enhanced First Fleet led by Admiral Alexander Cross of the North American Union led a liberation operation of the planet. Sanctioned by Supreme Chancellor Valorum in response to secret pleas of help to the Terrans by the Naboo leadership. Our story begins aboard Admiral Cross' flagship _Under No Flag_, accompanied by a fleet of escort destroyers and 2 carriers. Will they be successful in their efforts? Or will this be too much for the new galactic nation?

This is my first fic so please be constructive with your comments. Depending upon how popular this is, I will write more and more in the near future! If you have any questions, please pm me! I am open to any and all help with this project. Thank you!

I do not own Star Wars, Halo, or anything else that could possibly/potentially be referenced within my stories. The only things that belong to are my characters that I create, (You won't recognize them :P) and the story plotline itself. That's just what this is, a story. I am making no money off of this.

Thanks,

Shrocky


End file.
